


Eddie My Love

by sraye96



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sraye96/pseuds/sraye96
Summary: Three weeks. He hasn’t gone three weeks without Eddie’s inhaler and sharp tongue in his life since they had met over eleven years ago! It was practically the worst thing that had ever happened to him. “Exactly, Mikey! Three weeks! Three fucking weeks without him telling me to eat a vegetable-,”***Eddie and Richie go to different colleges. Richie misses him.





	Eddie My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhh so hi apparently I go here to the Reddie Fandom, though its a new development of my life in the last week. This is my first time writing Reddie so I hope it's aight y'all! I wanted to write something soft and lovey for my first crack at it. 
> 
> The entire fic was inspired by [Eddie My Love by The Teen Queens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6xMcRJ7CFU), if y'all wanna give it a listen!

It was barely the start of October when Richie Tozier realized he had made the biggest mistake of his life. 

“Mike, Mikey, dude,” he groaned from where he lay in his dorm bed, legs thrown over Mike’s lap and being used as a desk for his friend’s book. “I think I’m going to die. I’ve made a terrible mistake.”

Mike, ever the patient person, cracked a small smile and humored him. “Why? What did you do?”

“I’m gonna die from lack of vitamin E.” He threw an arm over his eyes, hamming up the dramatics. 

Mike frowned at that. “What does vitamin E do? Besides, have you ever taken a vitamin in your life? I’ve seen the way you eat. There’s no way you’re suddenly caring about vitamins unless-,”

“Vitamin Eddie! Eddie Kasbrak! My adorable boyfriend!” He wailed, tossing his head to the side. “I’m gonna die from lovesickness brought on by a lack of Eddie in my life. He’s so far away at a different campus!” 

“It’s been three weeks since college started. And he’s only a few hours away.” Mike chuckled, but patted his leg all the same.

In reality, it  _ did _ feel like forever to Richie. He and Eddie had been inseparable,  _ RichieandEddie,  _ since they were seven and had been dating since they were fourteen. They hadn’t gone more than a week without each other since Richie got grounded sophomore year - even then, Eddie had actually snuck in through his window at least twice and he through Eddie’s the rest of the nights. 

Three weeks. He hasn’t gone three weeks without Eddie’s inhaler and sharp tongue in his life since they had met over eleven years ago! It was practically the worst thing that had ever happened to him. “Exactly, Mikey! Three weeks! Three fucking weeks without him telling me to eat a vegetable-,”

“You really should eat more vegetables, Richie.”

“Or calling me a dumbass-,”

“I do that plenty.”

“Or laughing at a joke about me fucking his mom-,”

“No one ever laughed at those jokes.”

“Or his sharp little elbow jabs when I piss him off-,”

“I’m sure I could start hitting you if that’s what you want.”

But suddenly all the joking and laughter had left Richie’s voice as he stared up at the ceiling. “Or his kisses. He likes to pretend that he still thinks it’s gross, kissing Trashmouth Tozier, but he loves it and I know it and I love him.” It was soft, a softer admission than Richie ever have to anyone. Mike was getting used to that though, now that he was the sole Losers Club Member at college with Richie. 

Richie was the impulsive speak-before-you-think one. He always had been. But the miserable look on his face coupled with the absolute love saturating his words drove Mike to be that person for once. “How about we plan to go see him?” 

***

Eddie Kasbrak loves his college. It was weird at first, being out of Derry, but his college was great. His roommate was okay; he could see them being friends by the end of the year. The campus was filled to the brim with life - bright, colorful banners were everywhere, beautiful flowers were planted and thriving, and it was always bustling with a diverse student life. 

There was only one thing his college was missing: The Losers Club. He missed them all so much. Of course they all wrote letters to each other. They had already made all their holiday plans through to next July. All of them had called him at least once in the month they had been apart. 

Yes, he missed them all terribly but nothing was as bad as missing Richie. He’d called every night the first week and as often as he could after that. Falling asleep the first week had been so hard since he’d gotten so used to Richie sneaking in through his window to sleep snuggled up next to him almost every night. 

So his college was great, but he would admit that he was more than a little homesick. It would be fine though. He could last another month and a half until thanksgiving. It was totally not a problem at all. 

When he managed to get all the way back to his dorm from his last class for the day, he was already contemplating calling Richie. They had talked two nights before but still. It was weird enough not having to sit through at least one class a day listening to patented your mom jokes from Trashmouth who always seemed to be sitting next to him even when that wasn’t his seat, let alone going days without hearing his voice at all. 

As soon as he made it into his room, he collapsed face first onto the bed without giving his roommate a second glance. “Long day?” Matt asked, head still buried in his book. 

“I sat through an entire class today and wondered if I was even in the right place because I didn’t understand anything that was going on.” Eddie groaned, voice muffled by his own sheets in his face. 

Matt snorted. “We’ve all been there. It gets better. Just cram for the exams.”

Eddie gave him a hum of agreement as response but they quieted down quickly. They never talked much. Matt was a sophomore who still lived in the dorms for some reason and he didn’t seem too keen on making friends with the freshmen he’d been stuck with. 

Well, never before that night, at least. “Who is the guy that always calls you like every night?” He asked casually, but Eddie noticed that he hadn’t heard him turn the page of his book since he’d gotten to their room. He turned his head so he could actually look at his roommate while talking. 

“Richie?” Matt gave him a nod in response. "Oh, that’s my boyfriend. We’ve been best friends ever since we were kids, but we started dating four years ago.”

“Is he… as particular as you?” He asked, eyeing where Richie’s closet door was open and everything was hung up neatly, pressed and sorted by color and sleeve length. His eyes flicked to his desk and even though Eddie’s couldn’t see it, he knew there were three pencils all an inch apart from each other on the right of a notebook that he wrote in every night. His books were all stacked in the left corner, largest on the bottom and smallest on top. 

The question brought him more joy than it possibly should have. He giggled, thinking about Richie and his socks that never matched. Richie and his pile of dirty clothes that lived on the floor of his closet. Richie and his tendency to let food spoil in the fridge. “No, he’s not. Not at all.”

Matt leveled him a quizzical look. “What does that mean? What’s he like?” His eyes dropped back to his book but he’d given up the act of pretending to read. “Sorry, it’s just hard to imagine you dating. You’re pretty, uh, closed off all the time. And so, like, proper? I don’t know the right way to phrase it.” 

It certainly wasn’t a surprise. He was very aware of how he was a ball of anxiety and barely concealed rage that was packaged as an emotionally reserved pipsqueak. Almost anyone who had met him in college would probably describe him as well-mannered and polite because they hadn’t seen how he got around his friends. “He’s. God, where to even start with Richie Tozier? I worry he’s going to do something stupid.” He paused and then laughed. “But he’s funny. Don’t ever let him know I told you that though. It would go straight to his head.”

Nodding, Matt closed his book to turn this into a full conversation. He was trying to imagine what kind of guy would be dating his short freshman roommate. Despite Eddie’s claims, he was sure “stupid” in his mind was not eating enough vegetables or forgetting sunscreen for the walk to class. “How did you guys start dating?”

“Oh my god, I don’t know if we’re good enough friends for me to want to ruin my reputation with you like that already.” Eddie’s cheeks had flushed, but Matt couldn’t tell if it was because of embarrassment or the memory. 

He snorted. “Give it up, you’re a lame freshman to me anyway. Ruin away.”

They both laughed before Eddie conceded. “Okay fine. But you asked for this.” Taking a deep, he flipped himself over to stare at the ceiling and smiled. “So, we both we massive losers in school.”

“You? No way.”

“Ha ha very funny.” But he was still smiling. “But yeah, we were massive losers. Our whole friend group was, actually. So much so that we called ourselves the Losers Club. Silly right?”

Matt felt the corner of his mouth pull up just a bit. “Nah, everyone should embrace who they are in life.”

Eddie would’ve had a snappy remark to come back with, but Matt had sounded too sincere for that. He settled for rolling his eyes. “Well, anyway, the Losers Club had this clubhouse we always went to. And there was this stupid hammock we always fought over there. I started just sitting on him actually, because he would never get out when he was supposed to. And-,”

He didn’t get to finish his story because it was suddenly very loud outside his dorm. Music was blaring and someone was shouting. They exchanged a worried look before both crowding close to look out their window. Matt pulled up the blinds and then frowned when he heard Eddie suck in a sharp breath. 

Down on the ground was a boy. A really tall boy, who stood behind a boombox playing “Eddie My Love”. A really tall, shaggy looking boy, who was shouting, one hand cupped around his mouth and the other clutching a bouquet of carnations. He’d amassed a small crowd around him, all of them looking torn between confused, amused, and exasperated. 

Matt was just about to crack a joke at the guy’s expense when Eddie struggled to get their window open. He’d expected him to maybe tell him to stop, that he was upsetting the residents, or something else that he would expect from a white suburban mom. He didn’t expect the next words out of his roommate’s mouth at all. 

“What the actual fuck do you think you’re doing, Trashmouth?! Pissing off the entire building?!” He hissed, but he looked more alive than Matt had seen him since he’d moved in. 

The boy, instead of looking in any way chastised, seemed to grin wider. “Eddie fucking Kasbrak! Just the man I wanted to see! You never gave me your room number, just the building! I’m improvising!”

“Turn off that fucking music off, you asshole!”

Completely undeterred, he yells back, “I see you’re on the third floor! Can you tell me what room so I can come kiss your face off?”

“Figure it out yourself!” He huffed and slammed the window down. Matt figured Eddie would look furious, but his cheeks had flushed and there was a smile spreading across his face.

He was still figuring out how to ask about what had just happened when a loud knock on their down snapped him out of it. Before he could take a step to the door though, Eddie was already there, pulling it open. The boy from outside was there, all smiles and dimples in his cheeks. “Eddie Spaghetti, let’s drop out and elope.”

“Fuck you, Tozier, I’m finishing college.” Eddie huffed back, but didn’t wait for a response. He fisted Richie’s shirt and yanked him down into a searing kiss. Richie was immediately on him, pushing him against the door to close it and pin him there for more kisses. 

“I missed you, baby,” He sighed after they had managed to pull themselves apart for more than a second. “I was going crazy, Eds.” He settled his forehead against Eddie’s. The look on his face wasn’t just soft, Matt realized. It was complete and utter adoration. It was somehow a thousand times more intimate and private than their making out had been. 

Eddie was smiling too, looking truly happy. “I missed you too, you idiot. You could’ve just called.”

“Yeah, Mike said that too. He told me you would fucking hate the boombox, but come on, Eddie My Love is too perfect for us right now since you left me in September for school and all.” His shit eating grin told Matt he knew exactly how annoying it had been, but at the same time, absolutely sweet. 

“Is Mike here?”

“Am I not enough for you, Spaghetti head?” He teased, smothering Eddie’s face in kisses. 

He rolled his eyes. “It’s nice to talk to someone with more than one thought in their head.”

“I mean, the only thing I think about is you.” Richie murmured softly before cracking another grin and adding, “And your mom. She’s been so lonely without me to-,”

“Beep beep, Trashmouth. You’re ruining a perfectly good moment.” Eddie must’ve missed him more than he thought though because he was already laughing at the stupid mom joke. 

Matt cleared his throat, finally finding the confidence now that there was a lull in conversation while they made eyes at each other. “I’m just, uh, going to stay at a friend’s this weekend. Maybe we can talk tomorrow or something. I’d love to hear the rest of the story on how you guys started dating.” He managed, haphazardly throwing clothes into his backpack when he saw Richie’s hand creeping up under Eddie’s shirt.

Richie finally seemed to register that someone else was in the room and he turned his grin on him, propping an elbow above Eddie’s head and leaning against the wall. “Oh, well hello there, Eddie’s roommate. I am so sorry I didn’t see you there.” He didn’t look sorry in the slightest. “You were asking how we started dating? Obviously I was as irresistible as I am now even as a tween so Eds here wanted to climb me like a t-,”

“Oh my god. Shut up!” Eddie shoved Richie, but laughter was bubbling at his lips anyway. “Matt, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine! Really. I’ll just give you guys some privacy.” He scratched at the back of his neck just for something to do with his hands since he had finished nervous packing.

Eddie had the decency to look apologetic where as Richie just gave him a thumbs up. “We aren’t kicking you out, we can find somewhere else to go!”

“No no, I insist! Totally fine! I have a friend who invited me over tonight. I was just trying to study first.” He lied. He definitely had somewhere to go, but it hadn’t exactly been the plan for that particular Friday night. That was fine though. They looked like they could use a night to themselves. 

As soon as the door shut behind him, Eddie sighed. “Well that went as well as it could have.”

“I really am happy to see you.” Richie whispered, pulling him against his chest. 

Eddie hummed, arms wrapping tightly around Richie’s waist. “I know. Next time we can do without the theatrics though.”

“No promises.” 

He rolled his eyes, but honestly, Eddie didn’t expect any less. “Well at least lay down and cuddle with me. I’ve missed you.” He pried himself away from his boyfriend to settle onto his bed. 

Richie kicked off his shoes and started to crawl into bed with him. “I have wanted to hop in bed with you for weeks, Eds.” He had situated himself over Eddie and was just about to plant another kiss on his lips when he hopped up from the bed. “Wait, one second, we need mood music.”

“Richie, no, we really do-,” His sentence was interrupted with the opening bars of Eddie My Love playing at almost a reasonable volume to be in the dorms. Despite himself, he found himself laughing and wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck as he returned to the bed. “You’re a disaster.”

As if it were a compliment, Richie’s face lit up. “But I’m your disaster.”

“Yes, you are.” Eddie brought his face down into another kiss. “I love you, Trashmouth.”

“I love you too, Eds.” It may have been barely the start of October when Richie Tozier thought he had made the biggest mistake of his life, but once he got a proper dose of vitamin E(ddie), he felt like he could take on the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Tumblr at [SRaye96](https://sraye96.tumblr.com/) or on twitter at [Raye96s](https://twitter.com/Raye96S)


End file.
